If It Was This Crown
by Tiffy44
Summary: Hinata was making flower crowns as the sun sets. Somehow, Kageyama ends up joining him, but it's not like he enjoyed it or anything! (But really, Hinata knows better than that.)


**A/N:** Hello once again~!

Flower crowns. Kagehina. ohmygosh, these two. I couldn't resist! I love them way too much. It was fun writing at least, more practice for me!  
>seems like hinata is the smarter one about their feelings in this fanfic, eheh. c:<p>

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Haikyuu! It is owned by Furudate Haruichi.

I don't have anything else to say except for: Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>If It Was This Crown<strong>

Kageyama Tobio was absolutely and completely exhausted from volleyball practice.

It was a definite, undeniable, unquestionable fact.

The second he got home, he stumbled into his room, and collapsed on his bed. _'How have I survived volleyball practice this whole time?!'_ he wondered, lying still on the bed. Heck, he was even surprised he managed to get into his room from the doorway of his house. And today's practice wasn't even that long! It was still light out outside, judging by what he could see through his window.

He sighed, moving his arms to cover his eyes. The tiny action made him all the more aware of how sore his limbs were. Especially his arms. If every volleyball practice was like this, he probably would've stopped practicing long ago - if only because his body wouldn't allow him. Somehow, he thought that his love for the sport would spur him onwards, despite the agony of merciless practices.

_'That's a very Hinata-like thought.'_

He immediately dismissed the two notions from his mind.

His body wasn't this sore 24/7, so he supposed usual practice wasn't as brutal as today's (I mean, what kind of game requires _that _many tosses?!). Practice was bound to get more intense at some point. Better try more things and practice while they can before important matches spring up, right?

They _wouldn't_ fall behind rival schools. Kageyama had to smirk at that. Karasuno was better than ever with all of them there.

However, he'll have to think that later. After all, there were things to do. Ignoring the protests of his aching limbs, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, then got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

-/-/-/-

A warm shower hurt no one, especially after practice. Really, it was more of a relaxing moment to Kageyama. In any case, he felt more awake than before, which is a good thing considering he didn't want to pass out from fatigue the second he stepped out of the shower.

After that, he went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat, exchanging words with his parents when he saw them. They had already heated up some food from dinner for him, and for that, he was grateful. He ate, although not much (he wasn't that hungry anyways), then covered the rest and put it in the fridge for later.

And finally, he walked into the room. He took one glance at his bag, where his homework awaited him, and quickly turned away. Homework could wait for later. It was the weekend now, after all.

So... was it time to sleep?

He changed into his light pajamas, and laid down on the bed, not caring that the sun was only just beginning to set.

He closed his eyes.

...

...

But sleep wouldn't come.

He wasn't tired.

Kageyama blinked. The very idea of sleeping was... strangely displeasing. But why so? Kageyama thought for a moment, raising his arms up towards the ceiling, like he was going to toss. The ache that acompanied the motion followed. Sore, but not tired. He wasn't tired enough to sleep.

He scowled. He felt tired when he got home, so tired that he felt like he'd fall unconscious there and then. Why not now? He laid down on his bed, closing his eyes once more.

...

Simply not tired.

This was ridiculous.

Honestly, he felt kind of ridiculous at being annoyed from not being able to sleep, but he repressed that feeling. What else was there to do? Definitely not homework. Or eating, he wasn't hungry at all now. He wanted to get rest over the weekend, so he'd be all ready for more practice after it was over. It was best to rest with sleep.

_'This is stupid. I should just fall asleep.'_

But his body was telling him no. He let out another sigh, sitting up. He saw the volleyballs lying at the foot of his bed. Maybe volleyball?

His whole body suddenly ached as if to remind him. No, definitely not.

Kageyama looked out his window, where an orange glow seeped through the glass panes. The slowly setting sunset was layered with multiple shades of beautiful muted orange. For a split second, he thought of Hinata.

And immediately dismissed the thought again. Hinata boke.

(Seriously, why did he keep thinking of him?)

With a groan, he walked up to his dresser, throwing a light T-shirt and some shorts onto his bed. Another thought crossed his mind and he grabbed his black Karasuno jacket as well.

For now, he was going to take a walk.

-/-/-/-

The weather was warm enough to go out in such clothing, with his jacket helping to provide warmth against the somewhat chilly breeze that blew against his face every once in a while. For the most part, it was still warm. Also, the sunset illuminated the area with that still-beautiful orange, which added to the relaxing and snug atmosphere.

Kageyama wandered aimlessly around the area. Same old places, same old sights, but that didn't really matter. Everything seemed _different_ during sunset.

He'd describe it as nice, for the lack of a better word.

Since he wasn't one hundred percent focused on where he was going, it's not a surprise that Kageyama suddenly finds himself walking down a pavement path with grassy fields on either side that go down on a tilt. It's vaguely familiar to him, until he sees the view of the sunset and remembers.

The Karasuno boys' volleyball team went here once before, to view the sunset just like this. It really was a spectacular view from the top of this particular slanted field. It was a memory he'd keep, as it was more magnificent than other memories regarding the team.

Not that he didn't find the other memories fond. He suppressed a smile at certain memories of Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kiyoko-san or some certain moments during various matches they played in. He held back a scowl at other memories, like the time he and Hinata met Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for the first time.

He really did have a lot of memories.

But that's beside the point at the moment. Kageyama stood there for a few minutes, taking in the sight of the sun disappearing slowly and the stunning orange glow it causes.

Therefore, it took a few minutes before he noticed the small, crumpled figure over to his right, on the field, lying down. The tiny, crumpled figure that seemed to be asleep. The tiny, crumpled figure that had _bright orange hair._

If this was in different circumstances, he might've thought that the person there couldn't possibly be the very idiot he was thinking it was, but 1) there's not many people around here with that bright orange hair and 2) the black jacket lying beside him was identical to the one he was wearing at the current moment, albeit in a smaller size.

There really was only one person that could be.

So, with his third sigh that day, and a mutter of "Hinata, you _idiot_.", he began to walk over.

-/-/-/-

Kageyama walked over, and yes, confirmed that the boy sleeping in front of him was indeed one Hinata Shouyou. Great.

He crouched down and shook his shoulder. "Oi, Hinata."

Surprisingly, Hinata woke up fairly quickly. A small groan and rub of his eyes. "...Eh? ...Kageyama, is that you?" He blinked a bit, dark hazel eyes looking clouded with sleep.

"No, of course not." Kageyama snorted, rolling his eyes. Then he took in how Hinata was dressed, in that familiar white T-shirt and shorts, with his jacket and bag beside him. "Did you come here right after practice?"

"Mhmm..." replied Hinata, who still seemed rather sleepy. "Practice was tiring. I like it here, it's peaceful..." Well, that was at least true. He yawned and sat up. "Why're you here, Kageyama?"

Kageyama took a seat in the grass beside him. "No reason in particular. Was walking about and somehow ended up here."

"I see..."

Then Kageyama noticed something poking out of Hinata's hands. "Hey, Hinata, what are you holding?"

"Hm?" Hinata looked down at his hands, where he was still clenching something from when he was sleeping. He opened his hands up, took one glance at it, and quickly closed it again. "It's nothing!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

Kageyama looked at him in disbelief. "Do you really think I'm going to buy that? Your actions give away that it's not."

"No, seriously! It's nothing important!"

At least he seemed awake now. "It's probably nothing, I agree, so why don't you tell me what it is?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I don't want to!"

"You can really act like a spoiled brat sometimes, you know."

"Mou! I wouldn't be acting like this if you stopped asking."

Hinata glanced away. Kageyama looked at him, wondering what was going on in his mind. Then Hinata turned back.

"...Do you really want to know?"

"Well, I'm curious now."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you... But you have to promise you'll never tell anyone else, ever!"

Kageyama once again suppressed a smile and succeeded. He was such a little kid he might've laughed or smacked him or something. It was not like he found this part of Hinata the least bit ...endearing or...cute, or anything like that.

Hinata pouted. (_notcutenotcutenotcutenotcute_, ugh! His mind was being weird today. He blamed practice.) "Well? Do you promise or not?!"

"Yeah yeah, I promised. Will you show me what's in your hands now?"

Hinata still looked reluctant. He really didn't want to show Kageyama what he was holding. "...Here." He quickly shoved his open palm towards him.

Inside of it was a bunch flowers. Pink roses, Kageyama recognized. He had to admit that he had chosen some perfect ones though. They looked like they didn't have a single flaw or misplaced petal.

It was then that Kageyama noticed that the field they were in was blooming with so many different flowers. In fact, he had never seen a place with as many different flowers as here.

Chrysanthemums, daisies, lilies, cherry blossoms. He spotted carnations over to the left as well. Were those marigolds beside them? And then there were the flowers he didn't recognize.

How'd he miss all this? He looked around in wonder at how a place could contain so many flowers before realizing what was going on and who he was talking to.

"What is this place?" he asked Hinata.

Hinata looked back at him, confusion seen on his face. "You don't recognize it? We came here with the team once, watching a sunset like this one." He pointed towards the said sunset.

"No, you airhead, I remember that. What I _don't_ remember though is all these flowers."

"They weren't fully bloomed at the time. They were like, these little buds, ya know! ...I've been here quite a few times," Hinata muttered, quietly. "This is kind of like, a secret place that I go to. I was kind of shocked when we all came here, since I already like this place a lot, and I have no clue how they found this place, but I'm glad.

"Going here with everyone is something I'll cherish now as another memory!"

Hinata beamed at Kageyama, and he couldn't help but think that Hinata looked even brighter, bathed in the light of the sunset. If it was even possible, his hair was even more vibrant. If this was a picture, Kageyama thought he would fit perfectly in it.

Hinata Shouyou was _glowing_.

"All the flowers bloom here naturally," Hinata continued, jolting Kageyama out of his trance. "I've seen them do it. No one even takes care of them! It's weird."

Kageyama nodded. That was kind of weird. Then again, his genius setting ability and Hinata's lightning fast reflexes could be considered _weird_ (to others, not them. That was normal for them), so he let it go.

"Wait, you haven't explained why you were holding those flowers." Kageyama assumed the reason would be what he promised not to tell anyone.

To his surprise, a slight blush grazed Hinata's cheeks. "Right..."

He quickly muttered something, so fast and quietly that Kageyama couldn't hear him.

Kageyama could tell he was trying to get out of it again. "I can't hear you if you don't speak clearly, you know. I promised I wouldn't tell, so you can tell me. Trust me, alright?"

That seemed to relax the orange-haired kid, but he still groaned. "I do! It's just that- like- it's kinda- …Fine. ...I like making flower crowns. Natsu likes them, at least."

Hinata was twiddling his thumbs, the pink roses lying temporarily forgotten on his lap. "…I know hanakotoba too – don't think I'm just picking random flowers!"

Hanakotoba was the language of flowers for Japan. Kageyama knew flowers had meanings in other places of the world as well. Still...

"That's it?" he questioned, looking at Hinata.

Hinata stared back. "Yeah. W-wait, what do you mean "that's it"?! Aren't you going to laugh?"

"Why would I? You make flower crowns for fun and know about flowers. What about it?"

"Don't you think... it's stupid? Or at least girly?"

Kageyama shook his head. Were there people low enough to laugh at something like this? Maybe he would've… if he was like he was _back then_. But he wasn't. "You said it's something you like, right? Then do it, who cares what others think. Girly? Well, maybe a little? Those gender-rules-things are just stupid though. I can see why you hid it from people like Tsukishima, but he's stupid too so whatever. I don't think anyone's wrong."

Kageyama realized he was getting pretty carried away and paused. "Do what you want," he finished.

Hinata looked stunned. Then slowly, he grinned again, turning back to face Kageyama. "Kageyama, you're the best!"

Hinata honestly looked so happy over this. "You're getting way too happy for such a little thing."

"No, you just don't understand!" he replied, still smiling. "I'm so relieved. And just happy!"

"So I do understand - you're happy!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yeah, I do!"

Hinata stuck his tongue out and laughed, "Nope!"

Hinata picked up the pink roses, beaming all the while. Next, he grabbed some thin, intricately twisted branches from beside him that Kageyama didn't notice before. He then went to work.

"Making a flower crown?"

"Yup! I don't mind if you watch."

And so he did watch. He watched Hinata sort through the delicate flowers, holding them carefully with his fingers. He watched him plan put where the flowers would go, moving them onto the branches, and moving them off if he didn't like how it looked. It seemed like Hinata put a lot of work into his flower crowns.

"I don't get it," Kageyama spoke up after a while. "How do you put the flowers on? Do the branches help it stay? Or do you like, poke a petal through the branch where it's hidden?"

"It's a secret!" responded Hinata, still not taking his eyes off the flower crown in progress. "I show you one day, maybe. A time when we're together like this."

He sounded sincere. Kageyama nodded, "Mhm. You probably could." Then he yawned, holding a hand to cover his mouth.

Hinata continued working, a small smile on his face.

For the next while, Kageyama divided his attention between the sunset, surprised it _still_ hadn't disappeared beyond the horizon, and Hinata. They were both things that grabbed his attention. After all, both were interesting. And pretty.

_'Wait...'_

Kageyama shook his head, dismissing a thought once again. His vision clouded and he rubbed his eyes.

Hinata worked all the same. The small, shy, yet honestly happy smile stayed on his face.

-/-/-/-

"Kageyama, wake up! Oi, Kageyama, how'd you fall asleep, idiot!"

He felt a violent shake and forced his eyes to open. Blurry colours filled his vision. Most of it was dark and dull, but then there was one thing taking up most of his vision, right above him.

_Bright orange..._

The bright colour immediately reminded him of what he was doing - looking at the sunset - and who he was with - this energetic moron he had as a teammate.

He sat up, feeling the grogginess of sleep weighing him down. '_Strange. I couldn't sleep before,'_ Kageyama thought. _'I fell asleep on this field watching the sunset...and with Hinata?'_

Could being here with... Was it more peaceful?

Kageyama almost scoffed. Hinata and _peaceful_? Yeah, okay. Maybe when the worlds starts to end. Hinata had way too much energy for someone his size.

(then why did he fall asleep if it wasn't relaxing?)

He did feel really sleepy, but he could still see. He looked around. It was dark out, the sun completely gone, yet probably it wasn't that long since it had set since there weren't that many stars out. The sky was the dark and dull part he saw.

The bright part? He glanced at Hinata, who was looking happy. Definitely this. Hinata was practically a light in the dark.

"Ne, ne, Kageyama! Oh geez, so you did fall asleep." Hinata rolled his eyes. "And you were the one who woke _me_ up from sleeping... Anyways, look! I finished the flower crown. Kageyama, look!"

The mentioned item was immediately shoved into his face. He squinted, trying to get sleep out of his eyes and focus. Pink roses patterned the branches, forming a delicate looking circle. They were side by side, not bunched together. He noticed he could see each flower fully like this, as well as the dark brown branches.

The flower crown was pretty, to say the least. It was simple, yet beautiful. No wonder Natsu liked them. Hinata was good making them.

"Well, what do you think?" Hinata asked, fidgeting slightly. It seemed like he was worried about what Kageyama thought.

"It's nice... Yeah, it is... I like it. I really like it."

He mumbled out his response, not thinking. That kind of thing might've been strange for him to say (even though their relationship has grown tremendously), but he was tired, and it was his truthful, honest opinion.

Hinata eyes lit up, relieved. "Good. ...Because it's for you…!"

And Hinata put the crown on his head.

Kageyama blinked, slowly raising a hand to lightly touch the crown on his head. "...Are you sure?"

Hinata bobbed his head. "Definitely!"

Well, then he had no objections. "Thanks, Hinata boke..."

He laid back down on the grass, which suddenly felt really soft. The crown on his head felt light. He couldn't help but smile.

The two stayed here for a little while. Hinata continued to sit beside him. Silently, more stars appeared in the sky above the duo.

Kageyama snuggled deeper into the grass, eyes closed, comfortable in his surroundings (which included Hinata, but he might've not realized that.) Hinata shifted his gaze from the night sky, to the many flowers, and finally, to Kageyama.

And so they stayed like that.

After a while (ten minutes, maybe twenty?), Hinata spoke quietly, "Hey, Kageyama... Do you know the meaning of pink roses?"

He didn't wait for an answer, continuing hesitantly, "It has a lot of different meanings. In hanakotoba, they symbolize trust, confidence, gratitude...

"There's also grace... And in other places of the world, they mean things like admiration and heart-felt appreciation. ...No matter where, pink roses sweet meanings, don't you think?

"I think… it's a flower of gentle emotions," he finished, looking down. If you looked carefully you could see a soft smile on his lips.

_'The crown represents all the things I feel for you.'_

"That crown was going to be for you. I came here today to specifically make your crown today. I would've given it to you at the next practice, but I probably wouldn't have told you I made it myself!" he giggled. "...Well, that would've been fine, but I like it better how this all turned out.

"Our relationship doesn't hold lots of time for "thank you's", compliments, and what not, wouldn't you agree?

_'I still wouldn't have it any other way.'_

"But, I really am grateful. For your toss. For you being there. For Karasuno in general. You're my partner, right?

"Anyways, about the flower crown, it's a crown nonetheless. Even if you like it, I bet you hate wearing it, right? After all, you hate being called 'King'!" he laughed, a somewhat hallow ring in his voice. He was joking, but that line felt kind of cold. However, for the most part, Hinata was happy.

…

"Don't be stupid..." Kageyama muttered, and Hinata turned to where he was lying on the grass, startled.

"Oh, whoa! I didn't know you were awake... Honestly, I thought you were asleep and I was talking to the stars."

_(not that I don't mind)_

"Baka... I wouldn't mind being king, if it was this crown..."

Through Kageyama's mind, he barely registered what he was saying. Truthfully, out of Hinata's "speech", he only caught bits and the last part. He supposed he got the gist of it though, so he worked through the haziness in his head to deliver an answer.

He felt that Hinata deserved an answer, for some reason. And for some reason, he was more than happy to comply.

Hinata felt his eyes widen. "...Really?"

"Really..."

Hinata grinned. "Aw, thanks... But hey, you're tired, aren't you?"

Kageyama probably didn't see the grin dropping, ever so slightly.

"Mhmm..."

"So, you don't really understand anything you're saying? You probably didn't hear what I was saying, either - or, well, understand it."

"No... I-" a mumble. "I did hear .you." To prove his point, he half-heartedly swiped at Hinata. It hit, but didn't hurt in the least bit. "Now let me sleep..."

It was kind of funny, seeing Kageyama like this. He hoped he wouldn't hurt him later because of it. "Fine, whatever you want…"

"_King_." he whispered, under his breath, saying the word he didn't dare to say before this moment. But the word wasn't an insult on his tongue.

"Hnng.."

Kageyama snuggled deeper within the grass. Hinata almost laughed.

Hinata also watched, feeling a deep happiness and relaxation inside of him. Then he looked at the sky. "Sooo, did you hate it? Being here with me? On this field? As I made a flower crown?"

A soft sound from Kageyama, a scoff most likely. "Obviously... Being near you and your never ending energy is… annoying at all times." He rolled the opposite way from him. "...Now, let me sleep."

Those were the last words he said, as the tendrils of sleep pulled him once more into the comforting darkness.

Hinata didn't reply, too busying smiling. He thought he smiled way too many times today, and that was saying something coming from _him_. But he couldn't help it at this point.

Kageyama responded to his taunts and swiped at him for it. That meant he at least had some awareness and understanding of what was going on. He could process what he said and respond in kind.

Hinata took it as meaning his feelings weren't just blurted out because he wasn't thinking fully since he was tired.

He took it that they weren't fake.

-/-/-/-

Sometime in the night, perhaps in a dream, or maybe in reality, Hinata whispered.

"Also… roses are usually used to convey feelings of love, right?"

-/-/-/-

Another time in the night, perhaps in a dream, or maybe in reality, Kageyama walked.

He was walking down a path, somewhere at night. It was somewhere he didn't recognize.

Was he lost?

He looked at the stars, for some reason hoping that they could tell him the way back home. Back to somewhere safe. Where everything was okay.

The stars seemed to shine duller than he remembered.

No, that's not it. There was just something else.

It was a light.

One so bright that it made all the stars in the sky seem dreary and unimpressive. A light surrounding him, so radiant, it blinded him, but made him see more clearly at the same time. A light that brightened his path, but made him want to stay there forever despite that. A light that promised a future and happiness. A light that seemed to be full of energy.

It was relaxing.

And he thought that maybe, he was in a safe place after all.

Where everything was okay.

-/-/-/-

Sometime in the night, Hinata glanced at the sleeping person beside him, on that field where he made a flower crown of pink roses.

It might've been a dream.

Although, Hinata sure hoped it wasn't.

He snuggled down in the grass, closer to the person that was already laying there. It didn't matter that they were outside at night, not in their respective houses. They could deal with that problem tomorrow morning. Fulfilment was what he felt right then, along with a sense of hopefulness.

Nothing had to be done anymore – not at this very moment.

And at that moment, Hinata had one last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

_Somehow, I think we'll be alright._


End file.
